


【铁虫】Closer（下）

by SeaSugarFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSugarFish/pseuds/SeaSugarFish
Summary: 灵感来自The Chainsmokers/Halsey的单曲《Closer》本章有修罗场 一点点绿虫大型铁爸吃醋现场×车zhen43岁深情总裁铁×22岁治愈设计师虫破镜重圆梗ooc预警上下文两发完





	【铁虫】Closer（下）

We ain't ever getting older。

今夜你我让时间永恒。  
3  
黑色的奥迪R8在Downey Town门前停留了大约四十分钟，期间还引来了保安上前敲窗询问是否需要服务办理入住手续，然后就被因为长时间等待而耗尽了耐心的车主冷着脸撵走了。  
Tony已经吸完了第二只烟，灰白烟雾缭绕在车内，正如他此时杂乱无章的心绪。  
手表上的指针指向五点五十八分，离约定时间已经过了将近半个小时。天知道他急匆匆赶来，中途因为堵车差点没买下整条街道，本以会提前到达看见小孩扑上来惊喜的神情，却没想到一等就是这么长时间。  
难不成Peter丢下自己跑了？那个叫什么名字的家伙，Henry还是Harly是不是已经把他接走了？Tony压下可怕的想法，皱紧眉头烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴。  
车窗又被敲了几下，虽然这次的力度小了许多。他还保持着闭目养神的状态，对着自动摇下去的玻璃不耐烦地说道：“你还过来干什么？我不是已经说得很清楚了我不会再来吗？”  
“Mr.Stark……”  
听见熟悉的海盐奶糖味儿的声音，Tony差一点没从车座上弹起来，在看到Peter那双水汪汪的puppy eyes时连气都消了一大半，只有委屈源源不断地冒出来：“Kid，我以为你又走了。”  
他从来都是沉着冷静的，只是他遇到了Peter Parker。  
“Mr.Stark，我真的非常抱歉！”正装打扮的Peter脸上写满了慌张，看起来像个偷穿家长西服被抓包的孩子，“我设计图稿时太累了就在电脑前睡着了，醒来发现已经五点十五分了，但这个晚会对我来说又很重要，我不得不花费时间来打扮自己。”  
他越讲越愧疚，一张小脸憋得通红，看起来既好笑又可怜。看见Tony只是沉默地望着自己，他把因为使用发胶固定头发而不再毛茸茸的脑袋低了下去，超小声地说：“我也以为你等不到我就离开了……”  
Tony被小孩吃得死死的，叹了口气把副驾驶的车门打开让他进来：“快上车吧，咱们已经成为到达晚会的最后一对了。”  
Peter坐在Tony旁边，一转头就能看见男人精致的侧脸，傍晚温暖的余晖磨平了冰冷的棱角，柔和水一般地融化开来，撩拨着Peter的心弦。一切又恍惚回到了四年前的某个午后，他背着书包走出校门，拐弯折入旁边的小巷，毫不客气地打开副驾驶的车门就坐了进去，年长的男朋友坐在另一侧把他搂紧怀里，边亲吻他的额头边问他有没有想自己。  
“入场前先把这个吃了，不然一会空腹喝酒是要胃疼的。”Tony塞给看起来情绪不高的Peter一个纸袋，纸袋上面熟悉的图案让Peter一愣，转而眼中流光溢彩，露出惊喜与感动交加的神色。他别扭地移开了视线，有点结巴着继续补充道：“接你的途中路过顺便买的……随便挑了个口味，现在可能凉掉不好吃了……”  
Peter打开纸袋，食物的香气从里面散发出来，是他以前最喜欢吃的牛肉三明治，自从去法国生活以来已经很久没有吃过了。他拆开最外层的包装纸狠狠咬了一口，无可比拟的美味瞬间顺着舌尖到达他四肢百骸。  
他好笑地看了一眼别扭着的Tony，轻咳两声没有揭穿：“谢谢你Mr.Stark，这是我四年来吃过的最好吃的东西。”  
明明Stark大厦要绕很远的路才能到皇后区，三明治里放了很多酸黄瓜，纸袋的最底下压了一把糖果。  
四年的时光早已把伤痛抚平，而先生自始至终都是最好的人。  
晚会的地点位于纽约另一个七星级酒店，从Downey Town到那里需要穿越大半个城区，两人到达的时候天已经完全黑了，林林总总的高级车辆停满了门口。  
作为投资人主办方当然给Tony留了最好的停车位，这让Peter的愧疚感少了一分，只是下车之后望着金碧辉煌的酒店大厅踌躇不定。  
Tony身上的西装是他学有所成之后设计的第一个品牌，对他来说意义重大，他在敲车窗的时候就已经辨认出来。湛蓝色的款式和他今晚身上所穿的酒红色款式正好配成一套，极其引人注目。  
Peter咬着薄得几乎没有的嘴唇，涂抹好的唇膏被他蹭得快要失去颜色。他不知道Tony的意图是什么，但他知道以他现在的身份和他一起入场不太合适。  
四年前的Peter尚且不被允许公开身份，如今的他又有什么资格站在更加优秀的Tony Stark身边呢？他们的关系算什么？前任情侣吗？  
Tony以为Peter只是怕生不敢进去，想要拍拍他的肩膀安慰他：“Kid，不过是个慈善晚会而已，不用太紧张。”  
Peter下意识地向后躲了一下，那只骨节分明的大手就这样从他的左肩擦过去。他不敢去看夜色中Tony的表情，声音伴随着咸湿的晚风轻轻柔柔地传来：“会有很多记者和狗仔的……Mr.Stark，我想我们还是……”  
“Well，我知道了。”Tony生硬地打断了Peter的话，转身径直向酒店走去。他真的好想把Peter一把揽进怀里，告诉那些该死的记者这他妈就是自己为之禁欲了四年的小家伙。  
可是他不现在还不能，他没有把握Peter会被他牢牢锁在胸前，而不是挣脱他一脸伤心地宣布他们早已分手的事实。  
他只是在生自己的气罢了。  
即使迟到了一段时间，Tony的出场仍然引起不小的轰动，主办方亲自举着红酒过来与他问好，周围打扮妖冶的女人们正跃跃欲试等待着和他搭讪，杯筹交错他却对这些看似风光的事情一点也提不起兴趣，眼神早已悄悄跑到别的地方。  
可当他真的找寻到他的目标时，一种不知名的情绪犹如有毒的藤蔓爬满了他的内心，枝叶一直蔓延到喉咙的位置，吞咽的动作变得困难而疼痛起来。  
金色的灯光照在Peter和他身旁那青年的身上，泛出一圈圈暧昧的光晕，两人的距离不过只隔了一盏酒杯，手臂在交谈的过程中不知是有意还是无意总会碰在一起。  
那个穿着黑色西服的挺拔青年不知附在Peter耳边说了句什么，Peter便眯着眼睛笑了笑，打在面容上的灯光便黯淡下来。  
似是察觉到了Tony偏转的目光，主办方顺着方向看了一眼站在人群中什么都不用做就能吸引一片目光的两人，脸上露出自豪的笑容介绍着：“右边那个是我的侄子Harry Osborn，左边的我想你应该略有了解，他是——”  
“Peter ，Peter Parker。”  
Tony冷冷打断了主办方的话，一口气喝净了杯子里剩下的浓度不算低的香槟。  
他的人从来不需要别人向他介绍。  
主办方的神色略有些尴尬，不知道为何前一秒还侃侃而谈的Tony Stark这一秒就冷若冰霜，但他还是硬着头皮说道：“Harry不愿意继承公司，和家里吵了一架便一意孤行到巴黎学习设计，他是个很优秀的孩子，现在玩够了便回来准备继承家族产业……Harry？过来和Stark先生问个好！”  
他冲着正向这里投来疑惑目光的Harry挥了挥手，Tony在这时也转过头去，眼神直逼对方，似是要在Harry的脸上灼伤一个洞出来。  
Peter犹豫着放下酒杯，不知道要不要跟过去，Tony刚才看他的样子简直和捕猎中的猎豹没两样，他怕他再往前一步就会被拆之入腹。  
“没事的，有我在。”Harry当然了然于心Peter前男友刚才的意思，他回头对着小兔子般可爱的好友报以一个温柔的微笑。事情越发变得有趣起来，既然他这份心意永远不可能被知道，那他就当个成全Peter爱情的好人吧。  
毕竟这种事他也不是第一次做了。  
Peter跟着Harry来到Tony对面，短短几秒的对视，表达的情绪全都藏在眼底，历经尘世繁华，兜兜转转我又回到你身边。  
“Mr.Stark您好，我是Obesrn家的长子，Peter最好的朋友。”Harry面带微笑地伸出一只手来，咬着嘴唇特意加重了后半句话。  
Tony当然知道主办方的意图，只有拉拢像他这样在商业界有一定权位的商人，Obersn最大公司的总裁就职之后整个家族产业想要得到一足之地便容易得多。  
更何况Obesrn本就不是什么小企业。  
他早就听说了Obersn家有个孩子，但没想到竟然就是Peter口中所说的Harry，他本以为Harry是个无关紧要对他起不到任何威胁作用的人。  
但是他发现他错了。  
Harry身上自信的气质仿佛是与生俱来的，眼睛里闪着他捉摸不透的光芒，举手投足间都散发着势在必得的气息，这样年轻又强势的人，让他头一次产生了危机感。  
“Tony Stark.”  
他面不改色地回握了过去，气氛上看似和友好和气，其实两人都心知肚明和平之下暗藏汹涌的火药味。  
“Mr.Stark.”Peter低低唤了一声，Tony扬眉望向他，并没有说话。  
“你们认识？”主办方终于看出事情的不对劲，试探性地问了一句，但有限的脑细胞实在让他理不清三者之间的关系。  
“没有。”  
“何止认识。”  
几乎是同一时间说出来的话语让主办方一愣，Tony Stark几乎是咬牙切齿的语气和黯淡的目光让他再次觉得事情远比他所想的复杂的多。  
Harry毫不意外地笑了笑，Tony果然和他所想的一样，只有遇到最重要的情况才会卸下所有伪装表达出真实的情绪。  
而Peter Parker就是Tony Stark那根最软的肋骨。  
而他想在彻底放手之前再拥有一下他内心无可替代的白月光。  
Harry环过身抱住了一脸错愕的Peter，低头在他温暖的脖颈处蹭了蹭，最后一次感受着牛奶与香草混合的特殊味道。  
“你知不知道你有时过分迟钝？”  
“我留在你身边四年，你却一点也不知道我在想什么。”  
“我真的比不上Tony Stark吗？”  
Peter一动不动地站在原地，Harry在他耳边的声音太过低沉导致他需要花点时间思考他听见的是否只是喃喃自语。  
在Tony把他们强行分开前的最后几秒，他听见Harry对他说  
“我其实从不想当什么成全他人之美的好人，但是对你，Peter，我能做的只有祝福你们。”  
Peter嗓子痒痒的，像有羽毛来回搔刮着，于是他被迫张了张嘴，却发现什么都说不出口。  
“你到底想干吗？”酒劲上来了，Tony也终于忍不住火气，边把Peter拉到自己身旁边对Harry半吼着说道。  
“Mr.Stark这么在意干吗，不过是说些我们两人之间的事罢了。”Harry毫不在意地耸了耸肩膀，脸上淡淡的微笑显得Tony更加沉不住气，“我还有事情，就先行一步了，再会。”  
“Harry？”Peter在后面喊道，他总觉得Harry今天晚上很奇怪，刚才说的那番话让他急切地想要弄明白是什么意思。  
Harry回头冲他眨了眨眼睛，然后便和主办方离开融入喧嚣的人群中。  
Peter觉得此时此刻世界只剩下他和Tony两个人，头顶令人晕眩的灯光，高脚杯里晶莹的液体，晚礼服小姐们的窃窃私语，Harry离开前意问深长的眼神，这些仿佛都是他一个人虚构出来的，他只有Tony，而Tony只能注视着他一人。  
“Peter，我们出去谈谈。”Tony抢过Peter的酒和他的空杯子一并塞给了侍应生，拉过Peter的手腕往外面走去。  
生硬的力度拽得Peter生疼，他挣了两下没有挣开，脑袋又不知是因为酒精还是因为什么晕晕乎乎的，便任由Tony牵着他穿过人群。  
“我告诉你，你这一次别想推开我。”  
恍惚间又回到了四年前，他还是个高中生时闯了祸就是这样被Tony从学校带走的。  
封尘了许久的磁带从记忆里被拿出来在耳边播放，独一无二的温柔融化在沉稳中：“我告诉你，你下次别想让我来接你了。”  
Peter仰起头，望着面前那人曾经撑起他一片天的背影，歪着头迷迷糊糊地喊到：“Tony。”  
会场外面的风更凉了一些，Tony正想着把外套脱下来披在喝醉了的小孩身上，却在听见糯米似的嗓音时脚步一顿，几乎不可置信地回头看着Peter，  
“你说什么？”  
Peter的脸颊染上了淡粉的颜色，依旧保持着扬起脖颈的姿势望着他的太阳，卸下所有防备轻柔地笑着，“Tony,I miss you.”  
房屋倒塌，琴弦崩断，两颗心毫无防备地碰撞在一起。  
Tony Stark把Peter Parker推倒在奥迪的前车盖上，再也忍耐不住地俯下身去狠狠撬开了那人的唇瓣。  
4  
Tony本想回家之后再给给四年未见的恋人一个完美的性爱，可醉酒了的Peter却着实出乎他意料，因为也饮了酒的缘故他选择了自动驾驶和小孩一起坐在车的后座，结果被游走在自己身上那双不安分的小手搞得浑身燥热。  
“Peter你听话一点。”Tony深吸一口气，目不斜视地盯着前方的道路，把内心的欲望又往下压了压，生怕自己控制不住把小孩狠狠地压在身下。  
“Mr.Stark……Tony……”Peter用比平日里更加软乎乎的声音一句接着一句喊着，眼神惺忪的乖巧样子像是刚出生的小奶猫，毛绒绒的爪子挠了挠了他的心。  
“我在，我在。”Tony安抚性地摸了摸Peter的脸，手却被握过去蹭了蹭，他在路口红灯的时候忍不住在心里骂道为什么晚会地点连离他最近的别墅都那么远。  
“你在哪里？”Peter瞪大眼睛，露出一个充满了酒精味儿的笑容，“我在巴黎的时候，你在哪里？”  
Tony一下子心疼起来，抱歉的话还没说出口鼓胀的下身就被不轻不重地按了两下。  
“Peter？”声音沙哑得连他自己都吓了一跳，觉得自己旁边坐了个小恶魔，还是会吸人血的那种，“把手放好，想要什么Daddy回家再给你。”  
“我想……”Peter俯下身隔着裤子舔了口Tony快要爆炸的性器，又抬起头来不知天高地厚地伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔嘴角，“我想吃棒棒糖。”  
“Peter Parker！”Tony终于忍不住怒吼出声，指示AI让奥迪转了个弯驶入因为路灯坏了而鲜有人进入的小巷里，渐渐隐藏在一片黑暗中。  
他把小孩推到在柔软的皮质坐垫上，贪婪地啃咬着Peter颈间白皙的嫩肉，手指扯开衣领在锁骨上留下一个个红色的指印，像是要把Harry埋在Peter肩膀处的动作加十倍补回来。  
“喝了多少酒，怎么醉成这个样子，嗯？”Tony嗅了嗅，总觉得Peter身上除了鸡尾酒还掺杂了别的男人的味道，他十分不满意地脱掉Peter和他一对的外套随意扔在车的哪个角落，又直接撕扯开Peter里面的白衬衫，上半身措不及防暴露在冷空气里让小家伙难耐地喘了一下。  
“我没喝太多……就喝了Harry给我拿的那一杯……”Peter回忆着晚会上发生的事，实话实说道。  
“又是Obersn家的那小子？你现在除了他还有别人吗？！”Tony也脱掉了自己的外套，用透过衬衫隐隐约约能看见肌肉的强劲双臂把Peter锁在身下，粗暴地把舌头伸进Peter的嘴里搅拌着，啧啧水声听起来格外色情。  
“一口一个Harry叫得多亲密啊？到我这里却只能疏远地喊敬称，哈？”毫无章法的吻落到胸脯上，Tony衔起左边的乳头吮吸着，力度之大像是要吸出奶水，另一只手拨弄着右边那个稍受冷落的，让它变得红肿起来。  
“嗯……哈……停下啊……”Peter推了推Tony的脑袋，软绵绵的力气和一声高过一声的娇喘却更是在欲拒还迎。  
Tony的舌尖在Peter平坦的小腹上游走，布满茧子的大手拽掉Peter的西裤，在看到棉线的平角内裤时忍不住吹了声口哨打趣道：“我还以为我们的大设计师喜欢穿更有情趣一点的内裤呢。”  
“呜呜呜……停下……”Peter眼角发红，从来没真枪实战做过爱的他有些吃不消了，成年之前两人都是靠嘴和手解决欲望，成年之后的四年里他每当想Tony的时候都对着那人的照片打手枪，想象着自己被操得翻来覆去的样子，最后忍不住射在照片上后还羞耻地用纸巾擦了好长时间。  
“停下？停下能满足我们的小‘Peter吗’？”平角内裤被拉到脚踝的位置，Peter的阴茎一下子弹到小腹上，Tony不怀好意地重重揉搓着，唇瓣和另一只手还在他胸前煽风点火。  
“说，有没有想着我的脸自慰过？”Tony一下一下下面有技巧地撸动着Peter粉嫩的柱身，手指在马眼处扣弄着，还坏心眼地揉了两把鼓鼓的阴囊。  
车内空间不算小，Peter靠着窗户半躺在车座上，发胶早已被汗水冲掉，刘海垂下来挡住额头，双眼被刺激得通红，张着嘴细细喘着，让人忍不住想要蹂躏这份美好。  
三处敏感点同时被刺激着令他很快就喊叫一声射出来，浓稠的白色液体溅了Tony一脸 ，Peter不知所措地看着没有下一步动作的男人，以为在暗示他什么，红着脸伸出舌头沿着下颌全部舔进嘴里。  
“操。”Tony低低的骂了一声，因为是第一次，他本来没想玩得那么开，结果Peter却自己扑过来惹火，他现在觉得下身要被点着了，再忍就不是男人了。  
他拍拍小孩的屁股，Peter听话地转过身跪趴在他面前，他啃咬着他耳朵处的软骨吹着气夸奖了两句，手指顺着丰满的臀肉插进因为高潮已经开始流水的小穴。  
那里从未被开发过的Peter仰着头喘息着，电流般的舒爽让他惊慌失措地别过头去，咬紧薄唇不愿再发出一个音节，却不知奶味儿的闷哼声更像是在欲拒还迎。  
“小骚货，那边勾引着Harry，又咬着我的手指不放，”Tony在Peter的耳边说着限制级的语句，不出所料有摸到一手汁水，他轻笑出声，如果Peter能看见他表情的话一定会被性感的表情迷得神魂颠倒，“喜欢听这种话？以后我天天讲给你听好不好？你是女人吗怎么会流这么多水？”  
措不及防又被塞进一根手指，粉嫩的穴肉贪吃得想要吃掉更多，Tony拍着Peter的翘臀，发出羞耻的“啪啪”声，男人另一只手探进小孩上面的小嘴，骨节分明的手指拨弄着Peter的舌头，模仿性交的方式插着他的喉咙。  
“我不是呜呜呜……Harry只是我的朋友……”Peter觉得自己从未像现在这样羞耻，Tony Stark太过分了，欺负他的同时还总提别人的名字，更何况是照顾了他四年的好友。  
“朋友？朋友会和你搂搂抱抱会靠在你肩膀上？！”Tony如同一个炸药包，而“Harry”这个名字便是点燃炸药包的火药，他愤怒地在Peter肩膀上啃了一口，快速抽插十几下后解开裤链换上了更大更粗的东西抵在了泥泞的穴口旁。  
“嗯……哈……我们真的……”Peter还想解释一番，却在Tony的阴茎蹭在他双腿之间的时候把剩下的话都咽了下去，取而代之的是从未停止过的连续不断的呻吟。  
“想要吗，嗯？”Tony重重地抽插了两下，换来一声更高的叫声，“你不是想吃棒棒糖吗，说点好听的Daddy就给你。”  
Peter收缩了一下小穴，空虚的感觉令他想要吞进别的什么东西，可是Tony Stark却迟迟不给他想要的，他回头用红通通的双眼瞪了坏心眼的老男人一眼，明明是生气的语气讲出来却要命的勾魂。  
“我都说了……嗯……我没有，你要不行了的话……啊！”  
没等Peter说完Tony便狠狠地冲撞进去，粗长的阴茎一下子挺进了一大半，高昂的叫声换来了一声舒服的低吟。  
Peter的下面的小嘴又热又紧，吸得他差点就没忍住射出来，他再次有规律地拍打着Peter的屁股，想让第一次开苞的小孩放松下来。  
Tony Stark太大了，即使扩张过的小穴也依然吞不下所有，Peter觉得下面又胀又疼，听说花花公子器大活好，一年睡过十二个封面女郎，这一点可真不假。  
饶是确立关系之前就知道Tony的情感史，他还是不免吃起醋来，他离开的几年里Tony一定恢复了原来的生活习性，睡了好多女人吧。  
阴茎的全部挺进让Peter疼地尖叫出来，Tony见状停下来缓了一会手却绕到前面揉搓着软下来的小“Peter”，“都这个时候了还在想别的事情？”  
Peter被欺负得连话都说不出来，寂静的环境中只能听见牛奶味儿的娇喘声，明明已经是成年人，却依然长了一副高中生的面孔，就连声音也好像没有经历过青春期的成熟变化，怎么看怎么诱惑着人去狠狠侵占他拥有他，想到这些Tony忍不住动作起来，但从心底里对Peter的保护还是让他抱着他放慢了速度。  
适应了一会过后，不紧不慢的频率又成了隔靴搔痒的程度，Peter难受地晃了晃腰，换来的是性感的低喘和被迫捏着下巴转过头交换的一个侵略性的吻。  
“Daddy现在就来满足你，你个小骚货！”  
缓慢的抽插突然变成激烈的顶入，Tony都只抽出一小部分而将阴茎整个塞进去，响亮的“啪啪”声和咕唧咕唧的水声回荡在无人的小巷，他肆无忌惮地顶弄着，满意地听着耳边小孩女人一样淫荡的哭喊声，边享受着紧致的快感边说着难以启齿的话。  
“如果有人从巷子里走过一定会很困惑吧？为什么有辆限量版奥迪震得特别厉害呢？”  
“这里一个人都没有，你听听你骚穴流了一车水的和我干你的声音，那个人走上前时应该就很清楚了吧？”  
“你说他会不会敲我的车窗询问我们在干吗，还是听着有名的年轻设计师Peter Parker比女人还厉害的叫床声解开裤子自慰呢？”  
Peter捂住嘴摇着头哭泣，被人围观做爱的感觉和第二天新闻报道满城皆知的后果让他害怕极了，“嗯……我不想……唔！”  
Tony又重重地顶了一下，左手撸动着Peter快要射出的阴茎，右手揉捏着肿胀不堪的乳头，舌头在温软的颈处舔来舔去，让Peter有种即将化身为吸血鬼的猎物被一口吃干净的快感。  
“不想？我看你挺舒服的啊，”Tony快速地挺动着，换过无数床伴富有经验的他知道Peter马上就要到了。  
“嗯……啊啊……Tony我不行了……”  
后入的姿势让Peter有些累了，射过一次的阴茎此刻又蓄势待发起来，稀薄液体喷薄而出之时Tony将手指堵在了马眼处。  
Peter难受得厉害，扭动着身子想要男人松手，Tony却不为所动，连后面都停止了挺动，在他耳边轻轻吹着气：“说点好听的，我就给你。”  
“Tony……我要……”Peter害羞极了，但限制射精简直要了他的命。  
“称呼不对！”  
屁股被狠狠打了一下。  
“呜呜呜……Daddy……我想射！求Daddy让我射！”  
Peter终于忍不住大哭起来，在心里骂着果然老男人都是大坏蛋，Tony果真松开手，粘稠的液体喷得到处都是。  
“啧……明天得好好清理一下车了，你说是不是？”  
“嗯……”Peter终于承受不住，闭上眼睛整个人向后瘫倒在Tony怀里，迷迷糊糊地回应着身后那人的话，Tony摸了摸他小腹处凸起来的那一块叹了口气，抱着小孩连续顶了几十下之后草草地射了出来。  
看在Peter第一次的份上，他先收敛一下吧。  
Tony用没被沾上精液的西服外套将Peter裹起来，抱在怀里后亲了亲他的额头，指示Ai自动驾驶至Stark大厦，他们的家。  
Peter动了动身子，呢喃着想要说些什么话，Tony连忙把耳朵凑了过去，在听到之后忍不住弯起了嘴角，眼中闪烁的光芒比星月还要温柔半分。  
“Tony……我没有……我没有喜欢别人”  
“我一直都喜欢你……”  
Tony掏出藏在口袋里的红丝绒小方盒，从里面小心翼翼地取出历经四年岁月依然熠熠如新的戒指套在Peter的中指上，摩挲着指环外圈“TS Love PP”的刻字，虔诚地在指尖印上一个吻。  
Kid，我不想喜欢你，我想爱你。  
我们来日方长。  
5  
晨间阳光穿过厚重的窗帘踱进来洒在某人蝴蝶一样的睫毛上时，Tony Stark还没完全清醒过来，动了动酣畅淋漓后的身体，下意识伸出修长的手臂摸向床的另一端。  
昨夜只属于他一人的温暖变成冷冰冰的床垫，意味着那人离开已经有一段时间了。Tony从床上坐起来，被子顺势滑落到腹部，露出线条完美的腹肌来。他无暇顾及上半身突然降下来的温度，急忙翻看放在床头桌上的日程表，每一个日期他都给Peter的行程做了批注，而今天上午九点是Peter返回巴黎的飞机启程时间。  
他慌张起来，却又抱着一丝希望地转头看向墙上的挂钟，花费了一点时间才吃力地认出时针和分针组成的角度。  
九点十三分。  
Tony喉咙里发出一声破碎的呜咽，像是掐断夜莺脖子之前小鸟发出的最后歌唱。他捂住脸失落地瘫倒下去，内心最无助的地方此时被一股不知名的力量牵涉住，让他连呼吸氧气都变得有些困难。  
Peter还是像四年前那样不声不响地离开他走了，而他深知这次他们之间所有美好的情怀与互相倾诉的爱恋将会成为过去。  
也许昨晚他们谁都喝醉了，醒来之后发现不过是个绮丽缱绻的梦而已，他们的年龄，身份的差别都是现实不得不面对的问题。  
他从不相信什么海枯石烂矢志不渝的爱情，只是在遇到Peter之后想好好过完余下一生罢了。  
Tony忽然想起那枚套在小孩手中的戒指，如果想和他分道扬镳的话Peter一定会把它留在家中的某个地方。  
Tony随便找了条裤子穿上，昨天在浴室清理的时候被逐渐醒来的Peter勾得又做了一遍，滚到床上是什么时候穿没穿衣服他统统忘了，却清楚得记得每一处让Peter呻吟更加高昂的地方。  
他现在什么都没了，只剩那枚戒指了。  
坐拥亿万资产的总裁先生第一次觉得房子太大也不是什么好事，光是在Peter保留的房间搜索戒指可能存放的地方就花了好长时间，他想是时候创建一个智能AI作为管家，能帮他打理好一切并且能在关键时刻充当闹钟记事录和搜索仪的那种。  
门铃突然毫无征兆地响起，Tony想一定是Pepper在发现他昨天翘了一天班又私自离开慈善晚会手机还打不通的情况下到抓到家里来了，他思索着要用什么借口搪塞过去，连博得信任的微笑都准备好了，打开门出现在眼前的人却让他心跳加速，不可思议地睁大了双眼。  
“Tony。”  
Peter全身都沐浴在初秋金色柔和的阳光里，栗色的短发也渲染上银杏树叶一样的颜色，浆果般的薄唇未启，念着世界上最动听的名字。  
Tony如释重负地笑起来，低低地应了一声。  
感谢幸运女神再次光顾他，让他的天使回到他身边。  
Peter换了一件清爽的短袖，身后拖着昨天那个不大不小的行李箱，他莫名其妙地盯着倚在门框傻乐的Tony，对方露出这种表情他还真是头一回见到。  
Tony终于反应过来自己的表情可能看起来一点也不帅气，而且自己上半身什么都没有穿，他有些尴尬地摸摸高挺的鼻梁，张开双臂又恢复原来不可一世的样子：“庆祝你终于回家，a hug？”  
“不要。”Peter的耳朵根悄悄红起来，视线飘向别的地方。昨晚发生的一幕幕害羞的事又浮现在眼前，Tony这个样子简直太犯规了。  
“好吧，”Tony失望地点了点头，向前一步接过小孩手中的行李箱，“不管怎样，欢迎回家。”  
Peter逛了一圈四年未回的房子，觉得一切还是原来的样子没有变化，尤其是他的卧室，少年时期喜欢的海报还贴在墙上，书架上摆满了乐高与手办模型，时间太长上面已经堆了一层灰尘。  
他路过Tony的房间时一直以来萦绕在他心头的问题又咕噜噜冒了出来，柠檬一样的酸涩占据了他整个胸腔，他不在的时候一定有很多女人被带到这里，睡过他昨天才刚刚有机会和Tony共枕的床吧。  
他穿着拖鞋噔噔跑下楼，Tony正在厨房里挥舞着铲子给他煎蛋，他忽然想起上学那阵Tony为了保证他的营养自己学习做饭，对着网上的教程学习了一个月之后，能拿的出去手的只有煎鸡蛋，那成了他每天必不可少的爱心早餐。  
Peter的心一下子就柔软下来，像甜蜜的糖浆浇在蓬松的棉花糖上。他几乎是不顾一切地朝男人飞奔过去，终于不用在背后远远地观望，而是紧紧地贴上了男人坚实的身体，手臂环抱在男人的腰腹处。  
Tony把鸡蛋装在盘子里的动作一怔，静止了两秒钟之后转过身把下巴垫在小孩毛茸茸的头顶回应了这个拥抱。  
“怎么了？”察觉出Peter好像有点不高兴，他关心地蹭了蹭他的耳朵。  
Peter有种在吸猫的感觉，还是一只超大号的奶猫。他把头埋进Tony的胸膛，闷闷地说道：“我不在的四年里你是不是找了好多女人……”  
Tony克制住在Peter脸上印上一个黏糊糊的吻的想法，轻笑一声后抬起Peter的脑袋让小孩直视着他的双眼，一字一句地回答道：“Kid，自从我遇见你之后，我的世界便再容不下其他人。”  
“可能纽约到巴黎的新闻有点远，这几年媒体都没报道过我的绯闻，我还以为你都知道。没有任何女人能代替你的位置，你离开后我每天除了想你就再无其他，想要的时候便对着你的照片和一起录的视频……”  
“不许说这个！”Peter的脸彻底红起来，胡乱地打断了Tony接下来要说的话，Tony按住他的脑袋再次带回自己宽阔的怀抱，顺便用亲了亲他的眼角。  
“好，那我们换个话题，你告诉我你和Harry那混蛋到底是什么关系，他看你的眼神绝对不是朋友那么简单……”  
男人醋味满满的语气令Peter有些好笑，他从Tony的怀抱中挣脱出来，举起戴着戒指的那只手给对方看：“我都是你的人了，你还担心这个干什么？”  
“不过，你毫无诚意的结婚可是打断了我的计划，”Peter边说边从口袋里掏出一个四四方方的黑色小盒，熟悉的形状让Tony的露出惊喜的表情。  
他打开盒子，从里面拿出一枚金红配色的戒指来，没有镶嵌着珍宝钻石，也没有花哨夺目的花纹，却胜过所有奇珍异宝。  
Peter支支吾吾地解释道：“我本来是没有资格去那么大的会场，是Harry帮我要了张邀请函，因为我听说你是主办方的投资人就想着到现场见你一面……戒指是我自己设计的，本来计划着昨天晚会过后交给你，你要是同意的话我就飞回巴黎之后把家再搬回来，你要不同意的话……”  
“你就怎样？”Tony把戒指抢过来戴在手上，向前一步把Peter锁在橱柜和双臂之间，低下头惩罚性地在他唇上啃了一口。  
Peter被撩得双腿发软，气息不稳地回答道：“我就……把戒指扔掉，反正你也不喜欢我了。”  
“永远都没这种可能。”Tony抓过Peter戴着戒指的那只手与自己的十指相握，阳光下两枚紧靠在一起的戒指闪闪发光。  
“我陪你回巴黎，然后给你一个全世界最盛大最浪漫的婚礼。”  
“一言为定。”

fin.


End file.
